


I Dream of All We Had

by marvellatte



Category: Designated Survivor (TV)
Genre: Family Feels, Fluff, dream - Freeform, litteraly just a cute dream lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2019-01-18 22:54:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12397932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvellatte/pseuds/marvellatte
Summary: Emily wakes up this morning to the tranquility she wished she had and the family she’ll never have.





	I Dream of All We Had

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first DS fic! If you saw my profile I usually write for AOS, however I decided to switch it up a little! Lemme know if you like it and I'll try to get some more Designated Survivor out there for ya :).
> 
> (P.S. I wrote this song to Crywolf's "The Queen of Fiji" so if you want to really set the mood, I advise you listen to the song and read it.)

I squinted as the sun shone brightly into my eyes as I lay in bed, well rested due to the peace and quiet that came with the forest outside. I heard a couple faint knocks on the door and I sat up, fixing my t-shirt, and told him to come in.

Aaron stepped in with a smile, already dressed in a flannel, jeans and boots at 7 in the morning. “I thought I’d get some firewood so we can have a bonfire tonight.” He said. His voice was the most soothing thing I’d ever heard, I wanted to lie back down and fall asleep.

I couldn’t help but smile at his proactivity. “Thank you.”

He took of his shoes and hopped into bed with me, putting a hand on my cheek and kissing me. I giggled between the kisses, letting him slowly climb on me before we heard and felt a stampede coming in our direction. Anxious “Mommy!”’s and “Daddy!”’s filled the room. Aaron pulled back, letting the children climb on the bed between us, still in their footie pajamas, and show their parents their new paintings they created this morning. The children attempted to explain their beautiful masterpieces of spotted paint, scribbles of crayons, and fingerprints that accidently got some paint on them, insisting that they were at a park and I was the purple blob and Aaron was the green oval. Yet I wanted to take it to an art museum and put it in a frame. 

I kissed my daughter’s head and Aaron wrapped his arm around our son in an embrace. I looked up Aaron, who mouthed the words “I love you” as the kids continued to explain their mornings in incredible detail. I grinned back in response, and promised the children pancakes for breakfast if they’d set the table with plates and forks. The two kids exchanged a look before running off to the kitchen, Aaron trailing behind to make sure they didn’t lose any plates, leaving me with a kiss.

My eyesight began to fuzz, the colors began to mush together. The birds chirping outside began to fade. But Aaron’s face looking at me in the doorway and our children’s voices remained in tact. Earlier his voice made me want to fall back to bed, but now all I wanted was to stay awake and stay with him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When he shut the door behind him, Emily’s eyes opened. She stared at the couch she was laying on then up at the TV playing CNN in the background which she immediately shut off, then trudged to her bedroom with a blanket wrapped around her and went back to bed, this time seeing only black behind her eyelids.


End file.
